Finding Love in the Fire
by bloodredfox
Summary: How does one find love in fire? This is what she wonders as she wanders the world all by her lonesome. Can she find someone to fill the void inside of her? What will she think of the handsome bronze haired godlike figure that appears before her?
1. Chapter one

"Bella, I could kill you. " I said in a breathy, sexy voice. Full of sex. And breath.

"I don't care, Edward. I love you more than you could ever possibly imagine. I just don't understand why you can't see that." Came the reply from the dark haired beauty standing in front of me.

My darling love, why wouldn't she see that I couldn't change her. This was for her own good, after all. How would my swan fare as a bloodthirsty monster? The thought was almost too much to bear. And I almost fainted. Sexily.

"Edward, that's complete bullshi-"

I stood confused as my love suddenly looked up in terror at something behind me.

What could she possibly see there that she would think I couldn't protect her from? I could protect her from anything. Anything, of course, but myself.

I looked behind me for the source of her shock and fear, and saw something blue flashing in the sunlight.

Were those… Scales?

"I CANNOT TOLERATE THIS ANY LONGER!" Shouted the dragon, spewing sapphire blue flames from her mouth. I ran to cover my sweet Bella, but to no avail. We were both engulfed in the flames, and I saw no more.

WHO IS THIS DRAGON? WHY DID IT BURN OUR FAVORITE STAR CROSSED LOVERS TO A CRISP? MORE TO COME AS YOU CONTINUE ON THIS GLORIOUS ADVENTURE THROUGH TIME, SPACE, AND SEVERAL DIFFERENT UNIVERSES.

(AN: Okay guys, I would like to start off by saying that I AM A HUGE TWI HARD. AND EDWARD AND BELLA ARE GOING TO COME BACK TO LIFE. I COULD NEVER EVER REALLY KILL THEM. THEY'RE LIKE, THE BEST COUPLE EVER. know this is a pretty weird way to start a story, but I promise it gets better. )

Eragon's POV

This was it.

I stood at the top of a large hill and attempted to prepare myself for this. The final battle with Murtagh. I'd confrontation that was always destined to happen.

Today, I was to fight my own half brother to the death. I'd never been more afraid in my life. Even considering the fact that he'd killed people without number, he'd still fought by my side, saved not only my own, but also Saphira's life. He'd been my brother in arms, he was my brother by blood, and now we found ourselves standing on opposite sides of the battlefield yet again.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Murtagh!" I shouted above the din of the fighting at the base of the hill.

"Yes it does, Eragon. You know that. I swore fealty to Galbatorix in the ancient language! I can never go back now!"

"Then I'm sorry. This is what I have to do!" In a distant corner of my mind, I registered Saphira crying out in the distance as she fought with Thorn in the sky above.

I ran downhill, going ever faster and faster, getting closer to my enemy by the second, Brisingr flaming in my hand, ready to strike, when I tripped.

And tumbled down the hill. My grip on Brisingr slipped, and up into the air it went as I continued falling.

I finally came to a halt on my back at Murtagh's feet. I could see him holding back laughter.

It was the last thing I saw, my brother's grinning face, before Brisingr fell, seemingly in slow motion, to land square into my heart.

I heard only Saphira's cry of pain, of grief, as darkness overcame me.

Saphira's POV

_NO! This couldn't be happening ._

_It couldn't be happening. _

_We'd gone over this so many times. _

_The strategy was perfect. _

_He was going to kill Murtagh. _

_HOW IN THE HELL DID THE WORLD'S LAST HOPE FOR PEACE DIE IN SUCH A STUPID WAY?_

_THAT MORON!_

With an anguished cry, I could only think I wanted to be anywhere else at that moment, when suddenly, a vision came to me. Someplace warm. Someplace with other dragons. Someplace… Safe, and somehow, I just knew how to get there.

I closed my eyes, and concentrated.

I gasped as I felt a terrible cold closing over me.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't think.

I started panicking, how did one free herself from this hell?

And then, as quickly as it had come, the cold was gone, replaced by the feeling of the sun on my back. I lay with my eyes closed for a moment, praying that it wouldn't return.

Then it hit me.

The sounds of battle were gone.

And in their place, I heard… Dragons?

I lifted my head a small bit and opened one eye.

This place wasn't in Alagaesia.

I was lying… By a lake?

I looked up toward the sky.

Yes! Dragons!

Dragons by the score!

Odd looking scaleless things they were, but dragons all the same!

I scrambled to put myself to rights, and spread my wings to take a closer look.

I stopped not far away from the other dragons, hesitating slightly. They could be hostile. After all, my previous brushes with other dragons had not been the best. With the exception of Elda, of course.

Ah, Glaedr. Now _that was a true dragon. Not like the other one. _

_Thorn. That damned slow witted egg breaker._

_I was thrown off balance as several multicolored annoyances filled my flying space. _

_I caught a glimpse of one of them. A smaller version of the much more voluminous dragons not far off. _

_I twitched my head, trying to shake them off, to no avail._

_Frustrated at last, I let out a mighty roar, sending them into a panic. A small gold one chirped a sound of disapproval before they all seemingly disappeared. _

_What I had failed to realize was that a roar such as that one never fails to draw attention._

_Another blue dragon sitting on a tower heralded my arrival at this strange place. _

_I flew slowly. With determination and a steely look in my eye, I flew forward toward the pockmarked mountain that these strangers inhabited. I would not show weakness nor excitement to these strange dragons until I knew where their loyalties lie._

_I landed in a grassy field at the base of the mountain. If it was going to come to blows, I wanted as much open space as possible._

_I casually sat on my haunches and began cleaning one of my claws while keeping my wounds hidden, surveying the land around me, checking for the reactions of those around me._

_I stiffened slightly as a small dark woman reminiscent of Nasuada approached me calmly, but cautiously._

_I felt a tentative prod at my mind, pushing gently, but with a hint of concern, and slight annoyance._

_She raised an eyebrow at me, and I could feel her mind flying off to call another here._

_I almost balked at the sight of the golden giant in the sky, sweeping down to meet us. _

_As I surveyed the reactions of the other dragons to this newcomer, I could see that this was one to be respected. The other dragons cleared away to make room for the addition to the scenery, and I, almost without realizing, sat up a bit straighter._

_AN: This is a collaboration with the fabulous sexy PrincessGoatse. Thank you! _


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: WE NEVER HAVE NOR WILL WE EVER OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION.

Didn't these two realize what lifeless husks they were?

"Bella, I could kill you.:

I snorted. No, they'd need self awareness for that.

"I don't care, Edward. I love you more than you could ever possibly imagine. I just don't understand why you can't see that."

I could end both of them right now and no one would ever have to know…

"Edward, that's bullshi-"

THAT'S IT!

"I CANNOT TOLERATE THIS ANY LONGER!" I shouted, flame pouring from my maw.

I watched with smug satisfaction as these disgusting shells of people were ended by my flame.

"COME, COMRADES. LET US WIPE THIS HORRID PLACE FROM EXISTENCE!"

The hordes of people descended upon the undefended town, swinging axes, broadswords, what have you, at the cold, lifeless inhabitants of this awful place.

I nodded once at my partner, Lessa, attacking from the sky.

I think this is quite the happy ending indeed.

Now, to take care of things back home…

Shaking off the now familiar cold of _Between_, I set off hurriedly for my destination.

The Blood Oath Festival.

This was where it began, and so this was where it would end.

I ducked down, grabbing my little one in my claws, and flying off.

"SAPPHIRA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Let this wretched world handle its own affairs, Little One."

"We will go to another place, a better place."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY NEE-"

I didn't hear his reply as I popped into _Between_.

Just three heartbeats later, I was soaring in the clean open sky above Benden Weyr.

"WHAT THE- SAPPHIRA, WHERE ARE WE?"

"Just as I said, Little One. A better place."

"WHA-?"

I ignored his continued pleas as I landed on my back legs, awkwardly positioning myself to put him on his feet.

"Sapphira, we have to go back! There's a battle going on and they need me!"

"The solution to all of that world's problems is so painfully simple that any second class magician could do it. Relax, Little One. Help approaches."

I watched as Manora ran over, bringing two dragon riders with her.

They picked him up and took him to the healing caverns double time,

Yes. The Little One would be okay.

And he wouldn't be insufferably cocky all the time.

Eragon's scar healed slowly but surely under the watchful eye of Manora.

Over the next few months the other dragon riders at Benden began teaching him all the things that his other tutors never did, but probably really should have, about being a dragon rider, and I showed them what a blue dragon was truly capable of.

In what seemed like no time at all, Eragon and I were just another part of the team at Benden.

Fighting thread and living in our own little corner of the Weyr.

Ah, the weyr. Where I had more than enough lovely choices for mates.

And the women made him forget with speed that elf girl he'd been so fond of, though I'm sure he still thought of her on occasion.

Eragon still worried from time to time what had happened to his friends from our own world, but I made quick work of those fears.

I unequivocally refused to allow him to become what he had become in my memories.

And so we lived in Benden, fighting thread, and living comfortably with the other dragons and their riders.

We lived humbly, and not ass-holishly ever after.

The end.

A.N: Yeah, we lied.

Edward and Bella had to die.

We do sincerely hope you enjoyed this fic in all it's crackyness though.

Have a pleasant day!

-Bloodredfox/PrincessGoatse


End file.
